


No Judgement In Brainstorming

by orphan_account



Category: Hello Harto, Hello Harto!
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah and Pearl brainstorm ideas for future shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Judgement In Brainstorming

They were sitting on the grass at a rest stop, playing around with ideas for future episodes. The RV was parked behind them, promising more shuddering, jolting poop-free hours in the near future. Nick and Sam were off buying much-needed supplies. Like more sunflower seeds. Pearl kind of wished she’d gone with them, because Hannah was giving her an impatient look. She was waiting for a reply to a question that didn’t have a polite answer. Pearl let out a sigh.

‘I really don’t feel comfortable with this.’

Hannah held her hands up and gave her head a tiny shake.

‘Hey, I respect that. Like I said, we don’t have to.’

‘I just think it’s unnecessary.’

‘No judgement in brainstorming, Pearl.’

‘Right,’ Pearl said. ‘Well, without judgement…I don’t think our characters would do that.’

‘Have to say, that sounds a teensy bit like judgement.’

‘No, it’s not,’ Pearl’s voice had gone a little high. ‘I don’t think I would kiss you though.’

Hannah nodded a few times, like she was in the middle of a lot of brainstorming thoughts.

‘Yeah, of course I know _you_ wouldn’t do that—you Pearl not the other Pearl on the show that is also Pearl.’

‘Wait,’ Pearl frowned. ‘My head hurts. Who am I again? Which Pearl?’

‘The other Pearl,’ Hannah said. ‘I think she would.’

‘The one I’m playing on the show that is also me but not?’

‘Yes,’ Hannah said, looking a little victorious. ‘So you get what I’m saying?’

‘No.’

‘It’s one kiss, on camera. I mean, Sam’ll be filming it.’

‘It’s not that I don’t trust you.’

‘I wasn’t saying that, wait…’ she looked at Pearl for a second. ‘You think I’m trying something here?’

‘No!’ Pearl said, and she sighed. ‘God, I just said I trusted you.’

‘I heard the words _don't_ and _trust_ in the same sentence.’

Pearl rolled her eyes.

‘If it’s funny and part of the show, you know I’m on-board.’

‘Right.’

‘But I thought we were a…what was it? brOTP.’

‘I thought you didn’t know what that was.’

‘It’s called Google, Hannah.’

Hannah screwed up her nose and gave a shrug.

‘Fine, we don’t have to kiss. Even though it’d be totally hilarious.’

Pearl smiled a little and gave Hannah’s shoulder a squeeze.

‘I’m sure you’ll have plenty of opportunities to add Sapphic content when Grace joins us on the road.’ 

Hannah seemed to brighten at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say I've written RPF before where there's a small likelihood of the people involved reading it. RPF has come a long way, somehow. Or maybe it's just Hannah Hart that is the wild card here. Also I mean it when I say this is a brOTP for me. Because, logic. (in RPF? Surely not!)


End file.
